The Next Generation
by An October Nightmare
Summary: The Next Generation is based on a story about my OC Kaguya Deral, Kaguya Joi's son and his life. Action, drama, comedy, romance, etc.


**Chapter One:** Introduction To The Last Kaguya's

The rain fell on Konoha that night, and Kaguya Deral took shelter ion his father's lap through this particular storm. His father was a strong man – the Kazekage – and he took a feeling of great comfort every time he was able to be close to him.

"Gaara!" a masked women rushed in, the young Kaguya's father had told him stories of the masked ninja who were part of a force often called "ANBU" or "the black opps". Gaara instantly stood up, setting Deral safely on his feet, in one swift movement. "We need you…there's been an attack in Konoha…Uzumaki's sent for you." Gaara took a step forward, Deral grabbed his shirt…shooting him what felt like a glare crippling his heart: a set of puppy eyes.

"I'll be there as soon as possible...you're dismissed…" Gaara said under his breath, as he turned to his son. Gaara dropped to his knees and put his hands on Deral's shoulders. "I have to go, Deral…I have duties I must attend to as Kazekage…go upstairs and tell Jerica, she'll watch after you…"

"I don't want Jerica. I want you."

"I know, Deral, but you're a ninja and ninja make sacrifices for the people."

"But…"

"No 'buts', son…it's time you start acting like a _Shinobi_," Gaara began to stand up. "I wish mom were still here! She wouldn't leave me when I was scared!" There was no reply, Gaara simply walked out mumbling, "She already has, son…she left us all here, alone and scared."

Jerica wrapped her arm around her crying brother, "It's alright, Deral…." he had always been more sensitive than most.

Gaara sat his head in his hands, "Kill them all; besides our allies…Uzumaki knows our country never pleads for peace. The four ANBU in front of him nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Shortly after, so did Gaara.

"Gaara's the Kazekage, Deral…you have to expect him to be very busy…he's putting his life on the line for the lives of others."

"Mom would never do that!"

"Yeah…she did, sorry to break it to ya'…mom was an even greater ninja than Gaara…she just ended up going to the wrong side…to bad, too…she would've been a grand ANBU member…!"

"No one's a better ninja than Gaara!"

"Deral, you're naive…Gaara's a great ninja, but he's not the _best_."

The two young Kaguya's fell asleep with a feeling of upcoming doom seeping from their stomachs and filling their hearts. Jerica held her younger brother close, awakened by the sickening feeling that brought memories of the day her mother died. She could tell her sibling felt it was well, he was tossing and turning in her arms. Lacking the power to fix the matter Jerica nodded off to sleep, reminding herself that she was too old to be so worried about a silly feeling.

Jerica shot up in her bed, holding her brother tightly with one arm, and swinging with the other. A masked man dodged the Genin's blow with ease.

"I'm not here to hurt you young Jerica! I'm simply here to inform yo –"

"It's four in the fucking morning! You could've at least knocked! What the fuck is your problem? Gaara would be appalled! A man just walking into a girls roo –"

"I apologize for my lack of social skills, but there's an emergency I must be sure you're aware of." the outraged Kaguya fell silent. "Emergency…?"

"Your father, he's…"

"What?" there was a pause that held suspense in the air above them, "He's what?!"

"Severely hurt…it's very possible he might…"

"Might…?"

"Die."

That was the night the youngest of the Kaguya clan came to the realization that life wasn't always kind, especially to the unprepared. That was the night that Kaguya Deral's home became commonly referred to as "broken".

Disclaimer: now that you've read my first chapter of, "The Next Generation" I'd like to inform you that I, Jac Naratoska, in no way own Naruto, or any other characters/things used in this Fan Fiction, in any way, shape, or form. Whoa-oh…try to say all that in one breath.


End file.
